


[podfic] A Gift Beyond Rubies

by Chestnut_filly



Series: What Shall We Learn From Our Mothers [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Families of Choice, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mentors, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mon Mothma mentors young Leia and gives her something that belonged to her birth mother.</p><p>This podfic is available individually and in compilation with the first two stories in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Gift Beyond Rubies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Gift Beyond Rubies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694759) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> Thanks as always to Carmarthen, who writes beautifully and freely lets podficcers play in those sandboxes.

Title: A Gift Beyond Rubies  
Series: What Shall We Learn From Our Mothers, part 3  
Length: 5:18  
File Size/Type: 9.71 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mbt2870bndmu0zx/A_Gift_Beyond_Rubies.mp3)

[Full series compilation (13:55 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8b3dy6sxivsfdng/What_Shall_We_Learn_From_Our_Mothers_series.mp3)


End file.
